Wish Upon a Star
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Rayna is given the opportunity to give a little girl a chance of a lifetime, to 'Be Rayna Jaymes for a day'. Just a fun little one shot set before the Season 2 finale.


**Wish Upon A Star **

**So this idea came to me back at the end of the Season 2 finale in the summer. Basically Rayna grants the wish of a young girl to 'be Rayna Jaymes for a day' Anyways, I don't own Make a Wish, but it's a wonderful organization. Enjoy! ~E**

Rayna was on her way to pick up Maddie from a guitar lesson when Bucky called, "hey"

"Well hey Buck" she smiled.

"Hey. I just got a call from Make a Wish. There's an eight year old little girl at Vandy children's and she wants to be Rayna Jaymes for a day..." He explained.

Rayna smiled, "make it work. What's her story?"

"She's got cancer. It's come back and she won't make it to Christmas" he sighed.

"Alright. Next weeks the big show at LP. Get her backstage, meet and greets, and a guitar lesson with Deacon" she smiled.

"Rayna she's so weak they don't think she'll be able to hold a guitar..." He sighed.

"I still want her to meet Deacon. Let her write somethin with him." She suggested.

Bucky smiled, "I'll see what I can pull off"

"Buck can I meet her before this all happens?" Rayna asked.

"Yeah. I'll call Make a Wish back and get it all set up" he agreed.

Rayna smiled, explaining her phone call with Bucky to Deacon once she got there. Deacon agreed to write with the little girl and possibly help her play a few chords if she had the strength. She was thankful he agreed and smiled when Bucky called her back, "it's a go. Her doctor approved for her to leave the hospital on the day of your LP show as long as she could rest when she needed to"

"Of course. She can take a nap in my dressing room before the show if she needs to" Rayna suggested.

They talked for a while longer and finalized details. Two days later Rayna got dressed in a simple dress and boots and met Bucky at the hospital. Bucky smiled when she showed up with a little Teddy bear and a t shirt from her latest tour. They met the woman from make a wish and walked up to the little girls room. The woman went in first, and talked to the little girls mom, since she was asleep. The blond woman came out, and smiled, "Ms. Jaymes... I'm Caroline... Addie's mom"

Rayna smiled, "nice to meet you. But you can call me Rayna. How's Addie today?"

Caroline sighed, "she just got back from chemo, she's exhausted. But I bet she'd wake up if she knew you were here"

Rayna glanced at the tiny, almost lifeless little girl. She felt her heart ache for the young girl and sighed, "if she's asleep we can do this later"

Caroline was about to agree when Addie begun to wake up and she saw Rayna. The singer noticed the little girls eyes light up and smiled, "well somebody's awake"

Caroline smiled, and walked back into her daughters room, "baby girl, someone's here to see you"

Addie nodded, "I see Rayna!"

Rayna smiled and walked inside the room, "hey miss Addie"

Caroline helped Addie sit up and smiled at Rayna. The little blue eyed girl smiled at the country singer, "Rayna!"

The redheaded woman smiled and grabbed the Teddy bear, "this is for you missy"

Addie's eyes lit up, "thanks!"

Rayna smiled, "how would you, and your momma like to come to my concert next week at LP field?"

Addie nodded, squealed, a big, toothy smile appearing. "Yes!"

Rayna smiled and Caroline nodded, silently thanking the woman sitting on her daughters bed.

"Okay. You'll get to meet me at the stadium and then you'll get to spend the morning with me in my dressing room and at sound check. And then you'll have front row seats" Rayna explained.

The little girl smiled at the singer, and bit her lip, "can I have hair like yours?"

Caroline whispered in Rayna's ear, "she wants a wig. We just can't afford it right now"

Rayna nodded, "I'm gonna talk to my hair lady, okay missy. We'll see what we can do"

Addie nodded, "can I wear a sparkly dress?"

Rayna giggled, "of course you can. I'm wearing one"

Caroline smiled, showing Rayna a picture of the dress Addie dreamed of wearing if she ever got to see Rayna perform. Rayna simply nodded, and mouthed 'don't worry'

Rayna stayed and talked with the little girl until she got tired, and then Bucky smiled as they left, "her doctor said that's the first time she's smiled in weeks"

Rayna sighed, "well she'll be smiling again when a pink sparkly dress shows up"

He simply nodded, "give me that information and I'll order it today"

Rayna smiled, "I need to call Jan. all Addie wants is hair like mine. Her mom said they've never been able to afford a wig..."

Bucky smiled, "so we need a Rayna Jaymes replica wig, is that what you're tellin me?"

"All I want is a curly wig for her. Have Jan fix it up in my dressing room, just like she does mine. Let her play with the makeup a little..." Rayna explained.

Bucky agreed and when Rayna called her stylist the older woman was also on board.

The day came and Bucky brought Addie and her mom to the dressing room where Rayna was waiting with the dress and her wig. Addie hugged Rayna and looked wide eyed around the dressing room. "Her energy has been so much better all week. We really think it's you Rayna"

Rayna smiled as Rayna's stylist was showing the young girl the outfits on a clothing rack tucked in a corner. Rayna pulled a dress bag from a clothing rack, "hey miss Addie, I've got a little surprise"

Addie made her way over to Rayna, "what is it?"

Rayna took the dress out and revealed the exact dress the little girl wanted. It earned a squeal and a hug from the eight year old. Caroline smiled at the woman, trying not to tear up. "MOMMY! She got me my dress!" The little girl excitedly explained.

Caroline nodded, "she did baby"

Rayna bit her own lip, which didn't go unnoticed by Bucky.

Caroline helped her daughter change and she took a picture with Rayna. They showed her the stage and Rayna held her hand and led her to the center of the stage. Addie beamed and noticed Luke who was finishing up his meeting with the band about the surprise proposal. He noticed Rayna knelt down with the little girl, and smiled. He'd heard about the make a wish thing that she was doing, and decided to surprise the young girl himself. He walked out on stage and smiled, "well hey there Rayna"

Addie turned around and squealed, "Luke Wheeler?!"

He chuckled, and nodded, "you must be miss Addie"

She nodded and Rayna smiled, quickly kissing him. Rayna smiled, "Luke and I are singin together tonight"

Addie smiled, "Ball and Chain?!"

Luke nodded, "yeah kiddo. That's the one"

Addie smiled again, hugging Luke. Luke smiled, "you know what? Those are my drums back there... Do you wanna come see them?"

Addie nodded and smiled, "can I?!"

Luke smiled, picking her up. Rayna watched, smiling at her boyfriend. Luke sat on the drum stool with Addie, grabbing the drumsticks that were nearby. Luke helped the little girl hold the drumsticks and he showed her how to play a few notes. Addie smiled, "Rayna! Look! I can play the drums!"

Rayna giggled, "you sure can. And I think you can play the guitar too"

Allie smiled, "really? Daddy said they were too big for me"

Rayna smiled, "well that's not true. Let's go on back to my dressing room and find out"

Addie agreed and followed Rayna back to her large dressing room.

Deacon knocked on her door and she opened it, smiling. He carried the little guitar case, and smiled at the blue eyed girl sitting on the couch. "It's Deacon!" She smiled.

Deacon nodded, "well hello Addie. Rayna told me that you wanted to play the guitar"

Addie nodded, smiling at her mom and Rayna. Deacon sat the guitar case on the floor and gently pulled out the small, custom made guitar that had a pink sparkly strap.

Addie smiled, "they do make them big enough!"

Rayna smiled at the tiny little girl, and watched as Deacon taught her how to hold it and they worked through a few chords. Rayna had done her sound check the night before so she could focus on Addie and making the day special for her. A few hours later, after Addie had taken a nap and eaten lunch with Rayna, the singer smiled, "you wanna stay with me while I get ready?"

Addie nodded, and Rayna smiled. They had another two hours until Rayna had to get ready so the woman smiled, "why don't you and I both relax on the couch for a little while"

Addie yawned and nodded. She curled into Rayna and quickly fell asleep.

Caroline smiled, "she's never agreed to sleep that easy"

Rayna sighed, rubbing the little girl's shoulder, "it's been a big day for her already"

Caroline nodded, "I can't thank you enough for this. The dress, the guitar, Luke, Deacon, all of it"

Rayna smiled, "I wanted to do this for her, if this was one of my babies, I'd want the same"

Caroline smiled, "she agreed to sleep without a fight. She hasn't asked me one question about a doctor or a nurse all day, I really appreciate everything"

An hour later Rayna woke up the little girl, "hey sweetie, it's time to get ready"

Addie yawned and perked up fast. "Can I wear sparkly eye shadow like you?"

Rayna nodded, "just a little bit, but we'll get you all ready"

Caroline smiled, "honey we have to take your medicine before the show"

"NO!" Addie pouted.

Rayna sighed, she had a feeling Addie was getting so tired of doctors, nurses, medicine, and tests. "Do it for me sweet girl, I'll let you use my sparkly water bottle"

Addie's eyes grew wide, but she reluctantly nodded, and Rayna grabbed the glittery plastic bottle Daphne had given her on her last birthday. Caroline handed Rayna the handful of pills and the singer helped the little eight year old swallow each one. She gulped all the water from Rayna's bottle and smiled, earning a hug from the singer.

Addie relaxed in Rayna's hug and the singer smiled, "it's time to get ready for the show missy"

Addie smiled and tried to hide a yawn, "let's go!"

Rayna giggled and picked the little girl up. She carried her over to the vanity and sat in the chair. "Now tell me, does all this medicine scare you?"

Addie nodded and whimpered, burying her head in Rayna's shoulder. Rayna rubbed her back, and kissed her head, "honey, I've been in the hospital too. I know it can be scary. You can do this sweet girl, I know you can"

Addie nodded and an older woman carrying a box stepped in. Rayna smiled, "hey Jan. this is Addie..." Jan smiled and introduced herself as Rayna's hair lady. Addie hung her head, "I just want curly hair like Rayna"

Jan nodded, "well, we have a little surprise for you"

Rayna rubbed Addie's back as Jan opened the box and pulled out the light brown wig. Addie squealed and Caroline smiled, coming up to them. "MOMMY! I have a Rayna wig!"

Caroline bit her lip and smiled, silently thanking the woman, again. "You do baby. You get to have your curly Rayna hair now"

Rayna smiled, "let's get you all ready"

Addie couldn't stop smiling as Jan situated the wig on the young girls head. Caroline smiled and Addie ran her fingers through the curls, "I have curls!"

Rayna smiled, "it looks really good sweetie"

"I don't wanna take it off!"

Caroline smiled, "you can keep it on baby girl."

Addie smiled, "I look like Rayna!"

Rayna chuckled, and smiled. They got ready and Rayna took her backstage. Addie watched wide eyed as Rayna sang and then was so excited when Luke proposed.

Addie didn't want to leave, but Rayna promised to keep in touch.


End file.
